Hail Harry 2003
by King Digi Man
Summary: A parody of eminem's 50's and busta's Hail Mary 2003 disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or the song. the song is tribrute to Sirius Black please R


[Chorus]  
  
Come get me  
  
If you Death eaters want Harry  
  
If Black was still here now,  
  
He would never ride with Tail  
  
Na, na, na, na ,na, na, na, na  
  
[Harry]  
  
Padfoot rest in peace  
  
Malfoy, too much Bacardi in his body  
  
Miles like a .12 gauge shotti  
  
[Chorus 2x]  
  
[Harry]  
  
You ain't a Marauder, you a pussy  
  
Voldemort cruico spell don got you all emotional and moushy  
  
Bitches wearin rages in photos, Fudge words bein quoted  
  
In the DAILY PROPHET, blamin 'black's shit like he just wrote it  
  
You loud mouth, pray to god, hope that no one's listenin  
  
See Moony comin for me, I'ma guard my, my position  
  
No one will pay attention  
  
To me, please Voldie, here I go  
  
Gimme this , bein a animigi feelin so  
  
Invincible  
  
Now all of a sudden I'm a fuckin mad man who Fears  
  
Like I'm 'Black but I'm not, enemies, Butterbeer  
  
Actin like I'm great, but I'm fake, I'm CRAZY  
  
Sweat drip, get me off this trip, someone stop this train  
  
Some say my brain is all corrupted, fuck from this shit  
  
I'm stuck, addicted from these drugs, I'ma quit  
  
Sayin Death eaters name's before someone fucks me up  
  
Ain't no pussies over here, partner, see you hell, fucker  
  
[Harry Sings]  
  
Come get me  
  
If you Deatheaters want Harry  
  
If Black was still here now,  
  
He would never ride with tail  
  
Na, na, na, na ,na, na, na, na  
  
Get away from V  
  
Because he wants to fuck with me  
  
It's the Order here now  
  
Phoenix got it locked  
  
La, la, la, la , la, la, la, la  
  
[Ron]  
  
Azkaban is packed with promise makers  
  
Never realized the precious time them bitch wizards is wastin  
  
Insitutionalize, my bitches bring me product by the bundles  
  
Hustle hard from the House, Griffindor, WE BALLIN  
  
Catch me countin trees when I'm callin  
  
Can you sit my broom, Can you let me sip on Butterbeer, "Can I sips some more?"  
  
Hell, I done been attack by brains, I ain't scared  
  
Percy checkin in my dorm, I ain't there  
  
I got a head with no screws in it  
  
Death eaters think they can stop Ron... they losin it  
  
Lil' anigimus named wormtail, used to live with me  
  
changed to a rat so, he could run, so ran away from me  
  
[ Harry]  
  
You lil fantasies wizza  
  
I'll Reject your Deposit  
  
When that sweet rat ass comin out of the closet  
  
now he wonderin why tha others blow tha mouth  
  
next time grown folks talkin bitch close your mouth  
  
Peep me I take the second wizard war shit deeply  
  
Seen too many real wizards ballin like these bitch wizards beat me  
  
yous a mothafuckin rat and you see me with gloves  
  
quit hagin out with those fuckin 'eaters and my damn friend  
  
and you can tell them Muggles you roll with whatever you want  
  
but you and i know whats goin on Wizza pay back I know your rat ass from way back  
  
Witness be strap with max You know I don't play that  
  
All these dark wizards tryin to advance its all over now -- take it like a man  
  
HAHA--Lucius lookin like flitwick, flabby and sick  
  
tryin to playa hate on my shit- made of fat dick  
  
Lovin hits shit hats how you made me-feelin like I got you wizards crazy, i like  
  
Against all odds up with my dogs mothafuckas now  
  
It'll be the realist shit I ever wrote  
  
Against all odds, up in the dorm gettin blow to the truest shit i ever spoke???  
  
[Remus Lupin:]  
  
Hey yo I'm one of tha most humble, wolf the streets to tha core  
  
Hey Peter, What the fuck you come involve with me for?  
  
You spent a long time runnin like a bless and a check  
  
you see Lord voldemort don't even fuckin respect you  
  
Its kinda funny when ya be spy fake like like you thug  
  
runnin around talkin shit that he ain't even capable of  
  
now let me OFF this cock sucka watch me handle you wizard  
  
If i recall Voldemort use to manage you wizza then took a closer look and  
  
realized you was an impostor Voldemort neva cared who was on his deatheater rosta. Dumb ass  
  
now who shoop?-- Ah made you look, you said moony in the same oh hook, You Stupid  
  
if yall shoot I take a look at ya man tha bitch cut of his finger infront of da street damn  
  
chedda bar bass wizza start adjustin ya plan  
  
you let the streets down wizza-(a) Pologize to ya fans  
  
watch ya pull a lil stunt like we ain't know where you are, ya lil traitor  
  
desperate be tryin while we establish a buzz I know tha shit is drivin you crazy You wonderin how  
  
The streets ain't never want you Tom Riddle what you gonna do now?  
  
Now if you wanna beef with me, then i'm beefin with you  
  
I think about tha game and what a slight AH--WHERE WOULD I BE WITHOUT YOU  
  
You finished I ain't tryin to complete this just because I'm cool shouldn'  
  
take my kindness for weakness  
  
[Lupin speakin in background]  
  
Ooh shit ha ha That was fun Next time you got a problem with me, Address me  
  
before you make shit a public issue and i'm gone, return back to my regular  
  
self and have fun again  
  
-One 


End file.
